highseasfandomcom-20200213-history
Numiel
Numiel is the god of valor, heroism, justice, the sun, metallic dragons, and light. He appears as a platinum warrior with a draconic mien, longsword in hand, invariably smiting something. He's popular in Romus, Shell, and among adventurers. The nominal leader of the worship of Numiel is the Archbishop of Shell, currently Jov Sauart, called the Able. There is a minor disagreement, not serious enough to be considered a schism, between the Numielites of Shell led by the Archbishop of Shell, prioritizing Law over Good, and the Numielites of Romus led by the Archbishop of Romus, prioritizing Good over Law. The Archbishop of Shell has seniority over the Archbishop of Romus, which puts the former notionally in charge of the Church as a whole. Numiel's archnemesis is Mirk, god of darkness and the undead, though he is none too fond of Quasxthe or the Burning Hate, either. Occasionally, Numiel will work with Dalya or Urmaggr to pursue shared goals. Numiel and Sequoia were once close allies, until she spurned him, and now they each try to pretend the other doesn't exist. Though Numiel and Inglip are not personally thought to be at odds, the Inglipian Koprulu Fylkirate is currently at war with Numielite Romus. Light, the sun, fighting against evil, dandelions, actual lions, gold and platinum, summer, butterflies, dragonflies, peacocks, cats, goldfinches, sunflowers, and good dragons are sacred to Numiel. Numiel smiles upon the entire spectrum of heterosexuality, homosexuality, bisexuality, and asexuality, but he is strictly pro-monogamy. Numiel is Lawful Good. He lives on the Celestial Plane of Light. His favored weapon is the longsword. His primary holy symbol is a golden butterfly. Numiel's priests usually wear golden yellow robes. The holy text of Numiel is the Book of the Sun, which details various rituals, laws, and prohibitions, and contains many proverbs and exhortations to virtue. Numiel's domains are Celestial, Courage, Deathless, Destruction, Dragon, Exorcism, Fire, Glory, Good, Healing, Inquisition, Law, Nobility, Pride, Protection, Purification, Retribution, Sky, Strength, Summer, Sun, War, Wealth, and Wrath. Followers of Numiel are frequently paladins, platinum knights (Draconomicon), sacred warders of Bahamut (Draconomicon), vassals of Bahamut (Book of Exalted Deeds), shining blades of Heironeous (Complete Divine), justiciars (Complete Warrior), consecrated harriers (Complete Divine), warpriests (Complete Divine), pious templars (Complete Divine), reaping maulers (Complete Warrior), radiant servants of Pelor (Complete Divine), church inquisitors (Complete Divine), of Fists of Raziel (Book of Exalted Deeds). Historical Archbishops of Shell The Archbishopric of Shell became the high priesthood of Numiel in 33ii. Accurate records of previous church leaders have been lost. *33ii-3pi - Arrand Hamiqton "the Rash" *3-6pi - Calel Varakas "the Strange" *6-10pi - Saint Correlius Bursh "the Pilgrim" *10-17pi - Olcar I Deae "the Noble" *17-26pi - Dord I Sauart "the Terrible" *26-50pi - Hallan Pints *50-89pi - Vlifford Roodes "the Magnificent" *89-430pi - Kohiel "the Angel" - a literal angel, served 341 years, assassinated by servants of the Burning Hate *430-463pi - Ediyon Toaers "the Handsome" *463-489pi - Saint Doyle Harriqon "the Monk" *489-492pi - Dord II Prefext "the Tall" *492-495pi - Viccent Deae "the Strong" *495-496pi - Jabob Hoccomb - served 343 days *496pi-16pd - Olcar II Harriqon "the Saintly" *16pd-present - Jov Sauart "the Able" Historical Archbishops of Romus Legally subordinate to the Praetor of Romus and ecclesiastically sort of subordinate to the Archbishop of Shell, the Archbishop of Romus is still important. *4pd-present - Sancta-Keyla Flavia (not to be confused with the 4th-century-ai paladin Saint Keyla Neylo, after whom she is named) Past Saints After some great service to the Church of Numiel, mortals can posthumously be named Saints by the ecclesiastical leadership. This is not a complete list. *d. 412ai - Saint Big - half-ogre paladin *d. 352ai - Saint Keyla Neylo - drow paladin *d. 195ai - Arossiel - angel who fell in love with a human woman, fell from grace, wandered the world unable to return home *d. 10pi - Saint Correlius Bursh "the Pilgrim" *d. 430pi - Kohiel "the Angel" - Archbishop of Shell for 341 years *d. 489pi - Saint Doyle Harriqon "the Monk" *d. 499pi - Saint Arossi - aasimar cleric, helped undo the Inundation Category:Religion